Episode 19
Episode 19 is Tier 7 playable content that contains The Demon's Plan 4-Man Alert and the Deep Desires solo Challenge. The Demon's Plan is the conclusion to the League of Assassins storyline where everything is on the line. The League's plots are coming to fruition, and both Green Arrow and Captain Cold have been captured. Heroes must join forces with Black Canary to infiltrate Ra's al Ghul's infamous mountain fortress of Nanda Parbat to rescue Green Arrow, while Villains assist Heat Wave in rescuing Captain Cold. Deep Desires is an epilogue to Episode 17's Unholy Matrimony where players must face off alone against Trigon's demonic sons, Julius and Jesse, who are masters of the deadly sins of gluttony and envy, respectively, as they battle for power in Trigon's absence. Episode 19 content requires a combat rating of 134 to access and has a suggested combat rating of 143. Episode 19: The Demon's Plan and Deep Desires was released on December 2nd, 2015 for members, and December 9th, 2015 for non-members. Access to Episode 19 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the Marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story The Demon's Plan The League of Assassins continues to attempt to exert their control over the DC Universe. First in an alternate reality during Episode 15's The Bombshell Paradox, then face to face in Episode 17's The Flash Museum Burglary and most recently in Episode 18's The Demon's Pit, where their sudden interest in Central City drew the attention of Green Arrow and Deathstroke. When heroes and villains arrived at the Lazarus Pools, they found the unconscious hanging bodies of their allies from the Justice League and the Society. Once the lifeless bodies were dropped, heroes and villains had to fight against their allies in an attempt to reverse the effects of the serums from the pools. Now we discover that Ra's al Ghul's madness is greater than it's ever been. But rather than an all-out assault on any one of the world's 'great' cities, he has captured Star City's hero, Green Arrow and Central City's nefarious rogue, Captain Cold. Fight alongside Black Canary or Heat Wave against Ra's forces in the infamous mountain fortress of Nanda Parbat. Will Ra's succeed in his attempt to recruit these powerful leaders to his cause? Find out in the final chapter of the League of Assassin's story arc. Deep Desires During Episode 17's Unholy Matrimony, heroes and villains joined Raven in a confrontation with her father, Trigon. Raven was able to banish Trigon to his prison, locked away from the mortal world. But her brothers are in a panic, scrambling for power and turning on each other. The concept of brotherly love has utterly failed Jesse (Envy) and Julius (Gluttony), so Raven has asked you to step in. Jesse made the first move and has caused the hungriest brother to envy their brother Jacob! As a result, Julius has become insatiable in his desires for food AND power. He will no longer be confined to the hellish kitchen; he wants to gobble up the Tunnel of Lust, the Wastelands, and then the world! Characters Locations Content Equipment Missions Alert *The Demon's Plan Challenge *Deep Desires Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Gluttony's Just Desserts (Briefings) *The Hidden City (Briefings) Collections *Memories of Their Father Feats Base Items News Episode 19 Release Notes Trivia Trailer Gallery Demons Plan 301.jpg Deep Desires 321.jpg Category:Episode 19 Category:DLC Category:Episode Category:League of Assassins Category:Sons of Trigon